


you're a part of my heart

by sarahyyy



Series: Functional Heartburn [7]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love Confessions, M/M, they grey's au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You could’ve <i>died</i>! You had no business being in there, it’s not your job to pull kids out of crashes, Enjolras. <i>Christ</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a part of my heart

There is a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, growing with every step he takes, and it unsettles him. It’s all hands on deck at the ER tonight because of the multiple-vehicle collision just right outside the hospital, but the ER being overloaded is nothing new. Grantaire knows how to function when the hospital is at full capacity. It’s not what’s bothering him.

He almost doesn’t figure out the strange sensation in him, because he tries to keep his head as clear as possible in situations where everyone is panicking and loud, until he realises that he’s been down at the ER for close to an hour now, but he hasn’t seen Enjolras, hasn’t heard Enjolras yelling orders at interns and nurses, and coordinating ORs, even though he knows for sure that Enjolras is on call tonight. 

“Has anyone seen Dr. Enjolras?” he calls out to the floor.

Marius looks up from their patient. “He went outside to help.”

Grantaire blinks. “What?”

“They needed help outside, and Dr. Enjolras volunteered,” Marius tells him. “I’m not entirely sure, but I heard one of the EMTs talking about a boy trapped in the wreckage.”

“Okay,” Grantaire says, but he still can’t shake the awful feeling inside him. He knows better than to second-guess his instincts by now. “Is the patient stable?” At Marius nods, Grantaire continues, “You’re coming with me, Marius. We’re going outside to see what’s going on. If there’s a boy trapped in the wreckage, they’re going to need Paeds at hand.” 

He tells himself he’s not going out to check on Enjolras, because Enjolras can take care of himself, but his concern must show on his face, because Marius says earnestly, “I’m sure Dr. Enjolras is fine.”

—

They run into Joly and Bossuet helping a man into the hospital as they’re coming out, and Bossuet has just managed to point them in the right direction of where Enjolras is when it all goes to shit.

First, there is yelling. Grantaire distantly makes out the words _get out_ and _going to blow_ , but he doesn’t have enough time to react because an explosion follows right after that.

The noise that tears out of his throat is completely involuntary, because oh Christ, _Enjolras was there_ , Enjolras could _still be in there_ , he could be hurt, and Grantaire needs to get to him right now, he doesn’t care if he has to burn himself to get to Enjolras, doesn’t care about anything that isn’t making sure Enjolras is okay, but he can’t, because Joly and Bossuet have a hold on him.

“Don’t,” Bossuet says. Bossuet has always been able to read him the best. “Look,” he says, pointing in the general direction of the wreck, where Enjolras is, safe, in one piece, making his way to them with the kid in his arms. “Look, there he is. He’s okay. Enjolras is okay.”

Grantaire lets out a dry sob of relief. 

He manages to hold out until Enjolras has set the kid he pulled out of the wreck onto the gurney that Bahorel brings before he lunges at him, but only barely, and even then it’s mostly because Joly and Bossuet are still holding him back. They let go in unison when the nurses wheel the gurney away, Bahorel following closely behind, snapping orders at the interns to book an OR.

“You goddamn bastard,” Grantaire cries, beating at Enjolras’ chest with his fists. “You stupid, self-sacrificing _bastard_.”

Enjolras arms are tight around Grantaire, and he’s murmuring into Grantaire’s ear, soft and gentle, “It’s okay, I’m okay, I got out fine, it’s okay.”

“The car exploded!” Grantaire yells, and pushes Enjolras away from him. “You could’ve _died_! You had no business being in there, it’s not your job to pull kids out of crashes, Enjolras. _Christ_.”

“But it is,” Enjolras says, firmly, and oh, of course he’s not apologetic all, of course he doesn’t see anything wrong with it. “My job is to save lives.” He reaches out for Grantaire, and drops his arm when Grantaire flinches. “And I did. I saved a life.”

Grantaire lets out a noise of frustration. “You can’t just-”

“I can. I did,” Enjolras says quietly, and gives him a tiny shrug. “You can’t be angry at me for saving a life, R. You would’ve done the same. I know you would’ve.” 

The fight goes out of Grantaire. He takes Enjolras’ hand in his and tugs him in close, wrapping his arms around Enjolras’ waist, pressing his face into Enjolras’ neck. 

Enjolras smells like smoke and fuck, _gasoline_. Grantaire doesn’t want to think about what he would’ve done if Enjolras hadn’t gotten out of the wreck safely. 

“I thought I lost you, you dumbass,” he whispers, and feels Enjolras’ fingers tighten in his hair. “You can’t do that to me again, E. I was so scared. I love you, you dumbass, you’re not allowed to do that to me again.”

Enjolras draws himself away from Grantaire, but he doesn’t go far, and the grin on his face is bright and happy. Grantaire has no idea why Enjolras is so happy, but he suspects that there’s little he won’t do to keep that smile on Enjolras’ face.

“Is that the adrenaline talking?” Enjolras asks.

Grantaire blinks at him. “What?”

“You said you love me. Not _I adore you_ , not _I love your face_. You said _I love you_ ,” Enjolras says, and Grantaire’s eyes widen.

“I did,” he breathes, and bites down on his lip. He runs his thumb over the curve of Enjolras’ cheekbones. The smear of soot grounds him almost as much as it reminds him of how close he got to losing Enjolras. The idea of telling Enjolras that he loves him doesn’t sound so terrifying, doesn’t make his throat close up anymore. He swallows and says, “I think I would like to say it again.”

Enjolras turns his face slightly to press a kiss to Grantaire’s palm. “Okay,” he says, still in that quietly happy tone that Grantaire doesn’t know how to react to. 

Grantaire smiles at him, takes a breath and says, “Enjolras, I lo-”

There is a crash to behind them and they both swivel back to look. 

Marius is on the ground, and he winces as he gets up. 

“I’m okay, I’m fine,” Marius says, flushing deep red. “Bahorel needs you in OR 1.” Grantaire’s face must show his irritation at Marius intruding on his moment with Enjolras, because Marius follows up quickly with, “The patient is stable, if you want to finish your conversation. Bahorel just needs a consultation for an amputation.”

Shit. The kid Enjolras carried out of the car must have been barely twelve. If Grantaire can save his leg, Grantaire is going to save his leg.

He turns to Enjolras. 

“It’s okay,” Enjolras says —he really is the best person Grantaire knows, what did he even do to deserve him?— and leans in to steal a quick kiss before he pushes Grantaire in the direction of the hospital. “You can tell me later. I can wait.”

Grantaire turns back to Enjolras when he’s at the door. “E,” he calls out, “no more running into burning cars for tonight, okay?” 

Enjolras flashes him a smile. “Okay,” he replies. And then, “I love you.”

Grantaire means to turn to Marius to ask Marius to brief him on the patient, but what comes out is, “I’ll be right behind you. I need a second with Enjolras. It’s important.”

Marius nods and says, “OR 1.”

Grantaire makes his way quickly back to Enjolras, cups his face in both hands and says, “I don’t want you to wait to hear it again. You’ve waited long enough.” He presses their foreheads together and breathes out, “I love you.” 

Enjolras’ breath stutters, and fuck, Grantaire is so in love with him.

“I love you so much. I’ve loved you since the start.” He kisses Enjolras lightly on the nose, and feels his lips stretch into a grin when Enjolras’ lips twitch upwards. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

He feels Enjolras grin against his lips. 

In that moment, everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on Tumblr](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
